An Invitation to Death
by Nimue Redfern
Summary: As far as Savannah is concerned she's just an ordinary human. Little does she know she's the final Wild Power. Jahmila Redfern from Circle Daybreak has been sent to protect her, but the Night World are hot on his trail.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimers: The Night World, its characters and concepts all belong to LJS. The characters of Savannah Silvane, Jahmila Redfern, Celeste Blackthorn, Malachite Blackbrook, Amber Harman and Liliana Redfern belong to me. Please ask me if you wish to use them.   
  
Summary: As far as Savannah is concerned she's just an ordinary human. Little does she know she's the final Wild Power. Jahmila Redfern from Circle Daybreak has been sent to protect her, but the Night World are hot on his trail.   
  
Part 1  
  
As far as Savannah was concerned, life was just ordinary, completely normal. Maybe normal wasn't all that interesting, but it suited her perfectly. She wasn't exactly the most, funnest, popular girl in the world, she was average in every way. Ordinary grades, small, brown hair, blue eyes, slender figure. No one special. At least, to the unsuspecting eye.   
  
Celeste Blackthorn watched the girl from a distance as she left school and headed home for the day. She followed at a distance. She could see Malachite Blackbrook catch up with her, she watched as he smiled at her, talked to her for a few minutes, and then walked beside her.   
  
As far as Savannah was concerned, they were her friends. Celeste's nose wrinkled. She hated being nice to vermin, but it was worth it, this time.   
  
Savannah wasn't as ordinary as she appeared to be. She was the Final Wild Power. The Night World were already well aware of her, and it was Celeste and Malachite's job to keep their eye on her, and inform them the minute the fire was awakened.  
  
She wasn't exactly sure if Daybreak were aware of her yet, but there was a new boy Jahmila Redfern, who had been hanging around Savannah a lot. Jahmila was cute, tall, dark-skinned, with an exotic look to him.   
  
There were other girls besides Savannah, prettier, smarter, more popular. Other girls who were Night People at that, and yet, it was Savannah he was interested in.   
  
Was he Daybreak? It was hard to tell. Night World? As far as she was concerned it was her and Malachite alone on this assignment. Had Night World sent a backup. She was confused.   
  
It seemed like Savannah wasn't the only one they had to watch.   
  
* * *  
The girl was prettier than he'd expected. Jahmila stood at a distance, discreetly watching her. Savannah. A name that spoke of running freely through the wilds.   
  
She seemed so delicate and fair. He scowled at the Night World boy walking beside her. He seemed as human as she did, fairly small for a guy, dressed in jeans and a baggy sweatshirt, with long stringy yellow hair.   
  
He wasn't anymore human than Jahmila was himself. It was his duty to protect Savannah. Guard her until her blue fire awakened, hopefully in time enough for the millennium battle.   
  
He needed to convince her Daybreak was the place for her. She would be safe there. But how did he tell a girl who was completely average that she was going to be the final power to save the human world without sounding totally insane?   
  
Something he'd have to work on.   
  
His scowl darkened as he watched another girl run up to Savannah and her friend. She was tall, with a mane of black hair, and from her movements, she was without a doubt a vampire.   
  
He would kill them if necessary. If needed, he would die to protect the girl Savannah.   
  
* * *  
Part 2  
  
Savannah sat alone at lunch the next day, wondering where Celeste was. Something was going on with her, and Malachite. She wondered vaguely if they had something going, but whenever they were together they seemed to spend more time arguing with each other than anything else.   
  
She could feel the sensation of eyes on her. For her, it was unusual. She wasn't used to anyone looking at her. She glanced around and saw the new boy, Jahmila Redfern, watching her. He smiled at her, and his dark eyes seemed to light up. He picked up his lunch tray and walked over to her table.   
  
Something about the way he moved fascinated Savannah. He moved with the grace of a jungle cat, smooth and sure, as if he knew he was going to get what he wanted.   
  
"Mind if I sit here?" he asked, gesturing to the empty seat beside her.   
  
Savannah shook her head, pushing a strand of brown hair out her eyes. "Go ahead," she said, feeling shy as she watched him sit down. She wasn't used to talking to attractive boys. Jahmila looked almost a little scary and an aura of darkness and something more powerful than she could ever understand seemed to surround him. "So," she said finally. "You're new in town?" Lame, but all she could come up with. Small talk wasn't one of her best qualities.   
  
"Yeah," he said. "I've been around for a while."  
  
"How'd you like Green Acre so far?" she asked.   
  
He smiled at her. He really did have a nice smile. "I like what I see," he said.   
  
Savannah could almost feel herself, blushing. Was it her imagination, or was this gorgeous, mysterious guy actually flirting with her? She had seen him looking at her, and wondered if maybe he was interested. But why would he be interested in her? There were lots of other girls, prettier, smarter than her. She found herself tongue tied, and couldn't think of a single thing to say.   
  
"Are you busy tonight?" he asked.   
  
Savannah blinked, coming back to reality. "What? Oh, no, I don't have plans." She was aware she was talking too quickly, but she was starting to get excited. Was he asking her out?  
  
"Well, I was wondering, would you, maybe like to have dinner tonight?"  
  
"That'd be nice, I'd like that," she said, trying hard not to jump up and start dancing with joy. "Where'd you want to go?"  
  
He shrugged. "I thought we'd just try one of the restaurants in town."  
  
Savannah was surprised. "You mean, like a real restaurant?"  
  
He smiled. "Yeah, is that a problem?"  
  
"No, no," she said cheerfully. "It's better than just fries and burgers." She gave him directions to her house.   
  
"I'll come pick you up around seven," he said. "See you then." He stood up and left. Savannah frowned as he left, noticing he hadn't even touched his lunch. She looked around, and saw he had disappeared into the crowd of students.   
  
Oh well. She grinned. It didn't matter. She had a date. What mattered now was finding Celeste. This called for a shopping trip.  
  
* * *  
Celeste groaned, as Savannah dragged her into yet another clothes store. She was so much more perkier than usual. As far as she knew, Savannah didn't actually like shopping all that much. And yet, this afternoon, they had been around practically every clothes shop in town, but Savannah couldn't seem to find anything she liked.   
  
"What are you actually looking for?" Celeste asked finally.   
  
"Clothes," Savannah said, holding up a long red evening gown against her.   
  
"That's pretty much a given," Celeste said dryly. "For what? What's the occasion?"  
  
"I have a date tonight and I need something to wear," Savannah said, putting the dress back and reaching for another one.   
  
Celeste's eyebrows raised. Savannah and date didn't usually end up in the same sentence. "Oh? Who with? And why did you not mention this earlier?"  
"The new boy, Jahmila. He's really cute," Savannah said brightly, seeming dreamy.   
  
Celeste frowned. Jahmila? Celeste hadn't actually met him yet. She'd seen him watching her once or twice, and the looks he had given her weren't friendly. They were almost warnings. There was a sense of power hanging around him. And it was still impossible to tell if he was good or bad.   
  
She noticed Savannah was looking at her, a frown on her face. "Do you know him?"  
  
Celeste shook her head. "No, but I've seen him around. He looks kind of creepy, are you sure he's not dangerous?"  
  
Savannah's eyebrow raised. "Dangerous? I don't think so. You're probably over reacting. Now help me find something to wear."  
  
After about another half an hour, Celeste finally managed to find a dress Savannah liked. It was long and midnight blue, with a shimmer like starlight. If Savannah hadn't bought it, she would have herself.   
  
Savannah had already gone, and she was left alone, wandering around town, the puzzle of Jahmila still bugging her. He *did* seem creepy. What was he doing showing interest in Savannah? Did he know who she was?   
  
Maybe it was just coincidence. But then again, he's a Redfern, she thought. It's unlikely that it'll be a coincidence.   
  
She didn't recognise the name herself, but maybe Malachite would, maybe he'd find something out from one of his contacts.   
  
But it would have to be soon. Or...  
  
Or what?  
  
Celeste didn't know, but she didn't like the situation.   
  
* * *  
  
  
  
  



	2. Parts 3-5

Part 3  
  
Celeste barged into Malachite's apartment without bothering to knock. He knew who she was. He wouldn't care. The place was littered with fast food boxes, dirty clothes just thrown around, magazines, CD boxes. A stereo sat in one corner, blasting out an annoying beat that Celeste didn't recognise. She wrinkled her nose in disgust. How could Malachite live like this?  
  
She moved over to the bedroom, equally disgusting, and her toe bumped against something hard and immovable. She looked down and found a pair of dead eyes staring up at her, a dreamy expression on a face that would never see again. "Oh for God's sake," she muttered, stepping over the dead body. "Men!"  
  
"What?" Malachite called.   
  
Celeste opened the bedroom door to find him sat at his desk, his computer switched on, school books and papers everywhere. "God, how do you stand living like this? Ugh. I'm surprised you're not covered in ticks!"  
  
"Watch for the rats," he said cheerfully.   
  
Celeste looked down in a sudden panic, shrieking as she saw something with red eyes under the bed. "You're pathetic. You're lucky vampires don't get diseases or you'd be dead by now."  
  
Malachite shrugged. "Rats make a good snack. Did you have a reason for coming over, or was it just to insult me?"  
  
"No, this time I actually have a reason." She moved over to the bed, was about to sit down, and changed her mind, pulling a chair closer. She took off her jacket and spread it across the seat before sitting down. She could always wash the jacket later. "I need you to find some info for me. Jahmila Redfern."  
  
"The jerk who's been eyeing the idiot Wild Power girl?" he asked.   
  
"Yeah. Savannah's got a date with him tonight, they're going to some classy restaurant down town."  
  
"If he's a Redfern what's he doing wasting his money?"  
  
"He wants to impress her. I don't trust him. See what you can pull up."  
  
She sat back, watching as Malachite logged onto the Internet. Malachite was her consultant for all things computerised, he was a technological genius, and hacker extraordinaire. He could break into anything. At least he had some use.   
  
Recently the Night World had learned that Daybreak were trying to become more modern, get into the computer generation, they were putting up databases and info and things on various bad guys, monster reference tables, and stuff, for their agents to get easy access too. They had profiles of their members available. Of course, it was supposed to be well guarded, encrypted, but with her little genius, getting into it was no problem.  
  
"Got him," Malachite said, smiling unpleasantly.   
"He's Daybreak?" Celeste asked, disgusted again. She checked her watch. Ten past seven. "God, he's with Savannah right now."  
  
"So we go to the restaurant and interrupt," Malachite suggested. "We can't let him tell her. She doesn't know what's going on. The less she knows, the better."  
  
Celeste frowned. "I don't know where they're going."  
  
"But we can sense other vampires in town, there aren't any more but us, and him."  
  
Celeste's eyebrows rose. Malachite could be surprisingly smart sometimes. She liked to think of herself as the brainy one. She just took charge, anyway.   
  
"Right, let's go."  
  
She just hoped there was nothing really developing between Jahmila and Savannah. Ugh. Everything had been going fine until he showed up. And he was probably going to blab everything, being a damned Daybreak idealist.   
  
That had to be stopped. She just hoped they weren't too late.  
  
* * *  
Part 4  
  
The restaurant was one of those dreamy, fancy Italian ones. Savannah was impressed. She didn't know a single word of Italian but it didn't seem to matter. Jahmila looked so dreamy, dressed in a dark shirt and dark trousers. The darkness of him might have been scary to others, but she just found it incredibly sexy and alluring. She hadn't known guys like him existed in real life, and was over the moon that he'd picked her. Of all the girls in school, he'd chosen her.   
  
But several times through out the meal, she had caught him looking at her in a very strange way. It wasn't the look that said a guy was wondering what you looked like with no clothes off, she'd seen several guys look at Celeste that way. It was something else...  
  
Something she didn't know how to interpret.   
  
But Savannah was too dreamy and in too much of a happy mood to care.  
  
Maybe she should have.   
  
* * *  
The evening was going well, and Jahmila was pleased. He seemed to have had no trouble gaining Savannah's trust. She had been flattered by his choice of restaurant, he'd been relived about that. She was looking at him with a dreamy gaze, her soft blue eyes shining with pleasure.   
  
Something seemed to be shimmering in the air between them, sparkly and silver. At first Jahmila had thought maybe it was something in the food. But then again...  
  
He paid the bill and took her home. They sat out side her house, neither of them making a move.   
  
"I don't want to go inside," Savannah admitted. "I'm having such a good time. I don't want the evening to end."  
  
"Neither do I," he admitted. "We could go somewhere else." He needed to talk to her, to tell her what was really going on. Now she trusted him, she might understand.   
  
But he didn't want to spoil a perfectly romantic date with stories and prophecies about destruction and death. Leave that for another night. Maybe if he took her to a horror movie or something and they got good and scared the impact wouldn't be such a blow.   
  
But Savannah didn't seem like the type to enjoy horror movies. Maybe he'd have to think of something else.   
  
He opened his door and went round to open hers. She smiled and him and took his hand as he walked her up the path to her house. The silvery shimmery thing was still hovering around them, and he wondered if Savannah could see it too. He suddenly knew when he kissed her it would be the discovery of a life time...  
  
* * *  
Savannah didn't want to go inside. She wanted to stay out in the starry night with Jahmila. He made her feel so good. There was something in the air between them that made her feel as if she were floating. The sudden strike of love? She waited for him to kiss her. She felt when he did, she would discover all she needed to know...  
  
* * *  
  
Celeste and Malachite waited in the dark shadows at the side of Savannah's house, watching as Jahmila and Savannah arrived. They stood by the door, staring at each other with gooey eyes. Celeste felt like she might be sick. She didn't like the feel of the magic in the air hovering around them. Any Night Person could sense it. They had to stop it before it could deepen, and Jahmila blew everything.  
  
Malachite grabbed her hand and pulled her forward.   
  
* * *  
  
"Hey guys!"  
  
Savannah blinked, the dreamy atmosphere suddenly shattered. She looked around to see Malachite and Celeste hurrying up the drive. Damn.   
  
"What do you want?" she snapped, annoyed. They had the *worst* timing.   
  
"We were just in the neighbourhood and thought you guys might like to go to a late movie with us," Celeste said cheerfully.  
  
"Come on, it'll be fun," Malachite said.   
  
"I'm kind of busy right now," Savannah snapped, nodding her head towards Jahmila, who looked just as pissed off as she felt.   
  
Jahmila looked at her and managed a smile. "Maybe I should go," he said. "I'll see you in the morning." And he left then, and drove away.   
Savannah turned to glare at her friends. "What the hell was that all about?" she snapped. "I really like that guy and you two probably turned him off me."  
  
Malachite snorted. "You can do a little better."  
  
Savannah glared at him. "Why? Cause you're jealous?"  
  
Malachite glared back at her, he opened his mouth to say something but no sound came out. Celeste didn't look any happier.  
  
"The hell with it," she snapped, and stormed off.  
  
Savannah was confused. "What's her deal?"  
  
Malachite sighed. "I guess I'd better go after her. See you."  
  
"Bye." He disappeared into the night after Celeste. Savannah sighed herself, and went indoors. Damn. Damn. Damn. They'd ruined everything. She had been certain when Jahmila was about to kiss her she would discover something. Something about herself...and about him. Something big and life changing.  
  
Now she could only guess what.  
  
* * *  
Part 5  
  
Jahmila was angry. He stalked up and down in his motel room, trying to calm the ranging storm of emotions washing around inside him.   
  
Fury was there, definitely, and hatred, an ugly combination. Damnit. Those fucking Night Worlders certainly knew how to ruin the moment. They had somehow *known* where he and Savannah had been and would be.  
  
But of course they knew, he realised with a sinking. Savannah thought they were her friends. She'd tell them, or at least the girl, Celeste, if she had an important date.   
  
Which meant if he told her about Daybreak V. Night World, and she thought he was insane and ran away, she would run and talk to Celeste, who would fill her head with a load of crap about how the Night World was *better.*  
  
Or then Celeste might simply kill the girl, since humans weren't supposed to know about Night World. The prophecy clearly stated Four less one was all it needed for the Night World to triumph.   
  
It was surprising to him, that, why if the Night World knew about Savannah, they hadn't killed her right away, the minute they'd found her.   
  
It was something he'd never know.  
  
His mind drifted back to the weird shimmery connection between himself and Savannah. Discoveries were about to be made before they'd been interrupted.   
  
He wondered if he'd ever get another shot with her. He could only hope.   
* * *  
Celeste stalked around Malachite's apartment, kicking things, throwing things, breaking anything she could get her hands on. Malachite was annoyed. "Why can't you go wreck your own apartment?" he snapped.  
  
Celeste glared at him, blonde hair flying as she whirled around. "Cause I *like* my apartment. I don't like yours. Besides," she added with a snort. "It's not like you're gonna notice the difference with the squalor you live in."  
  
Malachite opened his mouth to protest, then shrugged and let it go. Celeste had a point. It was rare, but it happened.   
  
"Well, look at the bright side," he offered. "At least Jahmila didn't actually *tell* Savannah anything."  
  
Celeste sighed. "You can't say you didn't notice the shimmery thing in the air."  
  
"The sweet caresse of twilight," Malachite said with a snicker in a bad French accent.  
  
Celeste stared him, wondering what the hell a powerful vampire was doing quoting *The Lion King*. Her eyebrow raised.  
  
"What? It's fitting," Malachite snickered.  
  
Celeste threw a book at him. He snatched it out of thin air before it could hit him. "Be serious," she snapped.   
  
He sighed. "All right, all right. Yeah, I noticed. Maybe they're soulmates, maybe they're not, but we got there before anything could happen."  
  
Celeste sighed herself. That was true at least. "All we have to do is make sure it doesn't happen again."  
  
Malachite smiled unpleasantly. "Well, I can think of a solution for that one."  
  
Celeste looked at him. "Oh?"  
  
"Kill him."  
  
Celeste laughed, a sound like glass shattering. "I knew there was a reason I liked you."  
  
* * *   
  
  



	3. Parts 6-8

Part 6  
  
The next morning Savannah stubbornly refused to talk to either Celeste or Malachite. She spent most of the day trying to avoid them. She was still mad at them for wrecking her romantic night. She wondered if Jahmila would ever ask her out again. She hadn't seen him all day either.   
  
She hadn't seen anyone she knew, and wondered where they all were. She was back to being alone again. At least when Celeste and Malachite had arrived she had people to talk to.   
  
She had been a little surprised, since no one else seemed to think she was worth spending any time with. Her only friend before them Amber Harman, had moved away about two years ago, and then six months later Celeste and Malachite had arrived. Celeste had shown no interest in the girls who were so much prettier and smarter and more popular than Savannah. She had wanted to be Savannah's friend.   
  
At first, Savannah had been happy people finally wanted to be her friend. But now...she was starting to think maybe it was a little suspicious.   
  
"Savannah?"  
  
The familiar voice brought Savannah out of her daze. "Oh my God, Amber!" She turned to see her old friend running to catch up. Amber smiled and hugged her warmly. Amber was small, with a mane of pale gold hair and unusual violet eyes.   
  
"What are you doing here?" Savannah asked.  
  
"Is there somewhere we can talk, privately?" Amber asked.  
  
Savannah nodded, and lead Amber to a secluded little coffee house she liked. They sat down at one of the small tables, and Savannah told her about everything that had happened recently. It was weird, and she needed to talk to a third party who could be objective.   
  
Amber was frowning a little. "You're not going to believe this, but there actually *is* a reason for it all. I don't think Celeste and Malachite are really your friends."  
  
Savannah blinked. "Huh?"  
  
Amber sighed. "They're both part of an organisation called Night World. It's a secret society of vampires, witches, shapeshifters."  
  
Savannah opened her mouth, then shut it again. Vampires? Was her hearing working right? Or was Amber going totally insane?   
  
Amber looked at her, meeting her eyes directly. "As much as you want to believe it, I'm *not* insane. No one ever wants to believe that the monsters under the bed are real. But unfortunately they are."  
  
"Okay..." Savannah said slowly. "So what are you? And what have Celeste and Malachite got to do with this?"  
  
Amber smiled a little. "I'm a witch. Celeste and Malachite are vampires. But I'm with the good guys, Circle Daybreak."  
  
"What's that?" Savannah asked.   
  
"It's an organisation like the Night World, only we're the good guys. Basically, the Night World doesn't like us Daybreakers, much. We want to stop the violence between the two sides. At the moment both sides are really focusing on the coming battle that could spell the end of the human world."  
  
"The end of the *world?*" Savannah stared at Amber in total disbelief. This was just crazy. "So you're all part of this insane thing that sounds like a Dungeons and Dragons game. What does this have to do with me?"  
  
Amber sighed. "There are prophecies that tell of four special people who will stop this end of the world thing. Four Wild Powers." She tiled her head and quoted, "~One from the land of Kings long forgotten/One from the Hearth who still holds the spark/One from the Day World where two eyes are watching/One from the twilight to be with the dark.~"  
  
Savannah was getting annoyed. "That's all very interesting, but again, what the hell does any of this have to do with me."  
  
The door jangled open then, and Jahmila stepped in. "You're the Fourth Wild Power," he said simply.  
  
* * *  
Part 7  
  
Savannah stared at Jahmila, a feeling of anger starting to rise inside her. "Is that the only reason you came and asked me out?" she demanded.  
  
Jahmila was staring at the floor, and if anything, she thought maybe he looked a little guilty. He opened his mouth to speak but Savannah held up her hand. "Don't," she snapped. "I can't believe this." She turned away from both Amber and Jahmila, not wanting them to see the tears in her eyes.  
  
She had almost thought she had been falling in *love* with Jahmila. And now, the only reason he had come to talk to her was because he also believed she was this Wild Power?  
  
"Why didn't you just tell me the truth?" she demanded, turning back to glare at him.  
  
He looked at her, an unhappy expression on his face. "You wouldn't have believed me."  
  
"I don't believe you," Savannah snapped, "you're all insane!" She stood up to storm away, only find Celeste and Malachite blocking her way. "Now what?"  
  
Malachite smiled unpleasantly. "You're not going anywhere." He stood to one side, gesturing vaguely, and before Savannah could run, black clad figures with guns suddenly burst into the small coffee shop, surrounding them. The few regular customers screamed, dropping down flat on the floor.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Savannah yelled, totally confused. This was way too bizarre.  
Jahmila reached out to grab Savannah's arm. "I knew there was something up with them," he muttered, trying to pull Savannah out the way. Savannah tried to jerk free but before she could get away from him, Malachite had grabbed her other arm and was trying to tug her out the door.  
  
"Get her out of here!" Celeste snapped.  
  
"What the hell do you think I'm trying to do?" Malachite snapped back, tugging hard on Savannah's left arm.  
  
Jahmila pulled back on her right arm. Savannah looked between the two of them, unsure what to do. She didn't want to go with either of them. She looked over at Amber, who was just standing to one side, looking on.  
  
Celeste sighed with frustration. She yanked something out her purse. Savannah had a flash of something sharp and wood, driving straight for Jahmila. When Malachite's grip loosened slightly as he turned towards Celeste, she yanked her arm free ignoring the pain, and threw herself backwards into Jahmila knocking him out the way of the wooden thing Celeste was holding. Instead of stabbing into him, the wooden thing sliced into Savannah's arm. Leaving a deep trail of red blood. Savannah shrieked and toppled to the ground.  
  
The next few moments were a tangle of arms and legs and something weird and almost sparkly hanging on the air. What the...? Someone grabbed her hair and yanked painfully, Savannah lashed out with her foot, kicking someone hard in the midsection.   
  
Something seemed to be building within her, something that felt hot and strange, and seemed to be trying to get out of her. The next thing she knew her entire vision was obscured with a flash of blue.  
  
When she got her vision back blue dots danced in front of her eyes. She looked around in amazement. The black clad people were gone. So was half the café. Celeste was gone, Malachite was gone. Jahmila and Amber were looking at her with awe.  
  
"Did I do that?" she asked in a small voice.  
  
"I think it proves without a doubt, that you're the final Wild Power," Jahmila said. "I was sent here to protect you from the Night World."  
  
"You didn't do a very good job," Savannah snapped.  
  
"We have to get out of here," Amber said, gesturing towards a waiting black limo. "We need to get you to a safe house."  
  
Savannah frowned, and looked over at Jahmila. There was still something weird hovering in the air around them, her vision seemed to have taken on a sort of pinkish haze.   
  
It reminded her of the strange things that had happened at the end of their date. The feelings that when he kissed her she would discover something that would change her whole life.  
  
She couldn't wait any longer. She grabbed the front of his jacket, dragged him towards her and kissed him.  
* * *  
Part 8  
  
The sparkly thing that had been hanging in the air ever since her first date with Jahmila seemed to be exploding in a stream of fireworks around Savannah as his lips met hers. It really was the life-altering thing she had expected, and even more. A wonderful white light seemed to be flowing from her to Jahmila, like a wave of some sort, opening up some kind channel between them, letting her see into him. She didn't really understand it, but didn't deny it, either.   
  
Somehow, she knew without question that without Jahmila life was not worth living. She couldn't be mad at him anymore, she knew he had only wanted to protect her.  
  
~I'm sorry,~. It was Jahmila's voice, but not out loud. It was inside her head.   
  
~It's okay,~ she said grudgingly. ~I guess this lighty thing makes up for it.~  
  
She could hear him chuckling faintly. ~This "lighty thing" as you so delicately put it, is called the Soulmate Connection. It happens to people who belong to the Night World.~  
  
~What is it?~ Savannah wondered, not out loud, but somehow, without being sure how she knew, that Jahmila would be able to read her thought.   
  
"It's the idea that there's one and only one true love for everyone on earth and when you meet that person you know they were the one you were meant to be with forever.~  
  
Oh. It made sense. She thought of the first night they had been together, they would have discovered this a hell of a lot sooner if Celeste and Malachite hadn't interrupted.  
  
~Don't worry about them,~ Jahmila's voice was soothing, comforting. ~They're probably blasted to hell where they belong.~  
  
Savannah was annoyed. ~That thought wasn't meant for you,~ she snapped.  
  
~It's not my fault. It's this connection, you're mind's completely open to me, as mine is to you.~  
  
~Oh.~  
  
For the next few minutes Savannah was happy just to bathe in the wonderful white light that was engulfing both her and Jahmila. She wasn't mad at him at all anymore, now she realised how he felt about her. Maybe his motives for approaching her hadn't been...she wasn't sure of the word to use...but...but if she wasn't the Wild Power, then he wouldn't have come and they wouldn't have discovered they were soulmates, and the electric feels this connection gave her were certainly worth it. So she forgave him.  
  
"I hate to be a bitch here and break up the love-in but there are other issues we need to think about here."  
  
  
Amber's voice broke the trance and the world came into focus again. Savannah blinked, a little unsteady. Everything had changed, yet everything had stayed the same as well.   
  
"We have to get out of here," Jahmila said.   
  
"You think?" Amber snorted. "Let's go, the limo's waiting to take us to a safe house."  
  
Savannah started to follow Amber to the big black stretch limo waiting outside, but she noticed Jahmila was hesitating a little, frowning. "What?" she asked. "Come on."  
  
She tugged on his hand and he came and sat in the limo with her. Savannah had never been inside a limo before and had to admit she was impressed. The leather seats were comforting and it was nice and roomy, not confining like normal cars.  
  
"I thought Daybreak generally tend to travel in white limos," Jahmila said once the car was in motion.   
  
Amber shrugged. "All the white limos are out."  
  
Savannah wondered what was wrong with Jahmila. The connection was still there, but for some reason, didn't seem to be as strong. She couldn't read his thoughts like she had been able to before.   
  
She sat back, watching the trees and landscape flash past the window. She didn't know where they were going. They travelled in silence for what she guessed must be about an hour or so.   
  
"So where are we actually going?" she asked finally.   
  
Amber smiled strangely. "You'll see when we get there," was all she said.   
  
* * *  
Unlike Malachite, Celeste knew power when she felt it, and had not wanted to be blasted with blue fire. So she'd been smart enough to get the hell out before the fire erupted. Looked like she'd gotten out on time.   
  
But she'd lost the Wild Power. The Council were going to be pissed when they found out. She tapped her fingers impatiently on the steering wheel of her car. She might as well get over there and tell them.  
  
But the reappearance of Amber was surprising. It had been a while since Celeste had seen her, and the idea that she'd suddenly switched sides was unlikely. What was she up to?   
  
* * *  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Parts 9-10

Part 9  
  
Savannah tapped her fingers impatiently. Silence had fallen once again. Tension seemed to hang heavily on the air. She glanced over at Jahmila who just shrugged helplessly. He didn't know what was going on any more than she did. She looked at Amber, who sat on the seat opposite her, a strange smile on her face.  
  
She wondered what was up with Amber. Her expression seemed somewhat darker than it had been once she'd first come back.   
  
Night was falling fast, and a blanket of darkness was starting to grow out the window. Savannah was uncomfortable. She didn't know where she was going, and Amber just wouldn't tell. Whenever she asked, all Amber would say, was "Wait and see."  
  
A little pit of fear was starting to stir in Savannah's stomach. She tried to ignore it, but found it harder and harder.  
  
The limo finally stopped. Savannah glanced out the window to find herself facing a large, dark manor house. Tall tress surrounded everything, creating lengthy, eerie shadows.   
  
"What the..." Jahmila glanced out the window, confused. Then anger sparked on his face and he turned to glare at Amber. "You bitch!" he hissed.  
  
Savannah blinked. "Huh?"  
  
Jahmila looked over at her. "This isn't Daybreak headquarters. This is the home of Night World Council."  
  
Weren't the Night World supposed to be the bad guys. Savannah turned to look at Amber, hoping this was just a mistake. Jahmila was wrong. But...she looked at the dark, creepy house. Daybreak didn't sound like the type of thing to have residence like this.   
  
Amber was grinning unpleasantly, a large gun of some sort in her hand, pointed at Jahmila and herself. She must have had it hidden all along. "You're not with Daybreak, are you?" she said finally.  
  
Amber smirked. "Humans are so stupidly trusting," she snorted in disgust. She gestured with the gun. "Lucky thing customised wooden bullets kill both vampires and humans too. So I suggest you just do what I tell you or die."  
  
"Great choices," Savannah muttered. Why couldn't she use the blast of blue fire on Amber that she had used on Malachite and Celeste? That was weird.   
  
She glanced around to see Celeste's car parked just before the big black limo. But Celeste had been blasted...hadn't she? She didn't even know how to really use the blue fire. There had been a fight and she'd been panicked.   
  
The fire had just come out of her.   
  
She debated on just turning and running. But that wasn't likely to get her anywhere but dead faster.  
  
  
She followed Savannah into the gloomy house that looked on the inside as though it belonged in the seventeenth century. Jahmila's presence and closeness were at least calming her singing nerves.   
  
They were led into a large conference room, where a group of people sat around a big black table. The scene looked as if it should be in black and white, the people had no colour to them. Their eyes gleamed cold and hard.  
  
Almost all the people had no colour. The woman who sat at the head of the table had hair a frosty green, and eyes that changed colour from moment to moment, like a spectrum. Her features were exquisitely chiselled, her skin the colour of marble.   
  
She seemed pleased to see Amber. The door opened and Celeste herself walked in then, smiling unpleasantly at Savannah.  
  
"I don't believe this," Savannah muttered as Celeste joined Amber behind the green-haired woman.   
  
"That's the Wild Power?" The green haired woman was looking at Savannah critically. She didn't seem too impressed.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Jahmila asked.  
  
"Liliana Redfern," the woman said simply. "I'm in charge."  
  
"Kind of figures," Jahmila said dryly.   
  
Savannah was still reeling from the news that two people whom she had considered friends had both betrayed her, bringing her here, probably to die. Two friends, who were now all over each other. Savannah stared at him, an eyebrow raised in disgust. "Are you two...?" she trailed off.  
  
Amber smiled faintly. "Sometimes."  
  
"Men can get boring after a while," Celeste added.  
  
"Hey, that's not true," Jahmila protested.   
  
Savannah looked away from Amber and Celeste. "Eeuww," she muttered.   
  
"As fun as the subject of sex is," Liliana put in, "it's not the issue here. The issue here is killing the little Wild Power and her soulmate."  
  
"I don't want to die!" Savannah protested.   
  
Jahmila took her hand. "You won't," he said firmly.   
  
"How cute," Celeste snorted.  
  
"It's not likely," Liliana added.   
  
Savannah opened her mouth to speak, but before she could, the double doors suddenly burst open and a group of figures were rushing in, surrounding the Night People.   
  
  
  
"If you don't want to die, let the Wild Power go," a commanding voice boomed.  
  
"I don't fucking believe this," Liliana snorted. She glanced over at Celeste and Amber, who had moved apart, and were looking alarmed. "How the hell did they get here so fast?"  
  
"Don't ask us," Celeste said.  
  
Savannah glanced over at Jahmila, who looked equally surprised.   
  
~Blood,~ he said in her mind.  
  
Savannah stared, not understanding.   
  
~Blood has to run before you can use the blue fire,~ he said simply.  
  
Savannah grimaced. She wasn't a fan of blood. But there didn't seem to be anything to cut herself with. Something sharp suddenly flicked across her wrist, making her wince in pain. She glared at Jahmila. Until she felt the blood spill.  
  
"Oh please," Liliana said, smiling faintly. "You damned Daybreakers won't kill me."  
  
"Maybe they won't," Savannah said. "But I will."  
  
Liliana turned to her, with a look of surprise. Savannah concentrated, feeling the heat and power well deep within her. The more she concentrated, the hotter she felt. The power was growing. It came out of her in a column of electric blue, surrounding the room and obscuring her vision.   
  
When it cleared and the energy fizzled out of her, the Night World council were gone. Liliana was gone. Celeste was gone. Amber was gone. The Daybreak rescue team was looking at her in utter awe and amazement.   
  
Savannah felt rather smug and proud. "So what happens now?" she asked.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Epilogue  
  
Savannah was more than happy to stay with Jahmila in a Daybreak safe house up until she was needed for the battle. Some of the other agents were coming in every day, teaching her to train and use her blue fire. The Daybreakers had taken the task of explaining to her family and convincing them to hide until the battle was over.  
  
What would happen was still a mystery. Savannah had been confused, since she'd blasted the Night World Council. But she had been warned, just because she'd blasted that branch of the council, it didn't mean there weren't others who would organise the Night World.   
  
But if she could destroy an entire branch of the bad guys, as Jahmila had pointed out to her, think what four people with blue fire together could accomplish.   
  
  
The prophecies had been explained to her properly, it was the part about "In Blood the final price is paid/In blue fire the final darkness is banished" that particularly bothered her. No one seemed to know what that really meant. Everyone knew blood had to run for the blue fire to be used, but to Savannah, that part seemed a little more ominous.   
  
She sat on a window seat in the lounge of the safe house, deep in the middle of a forest, where the Night World would never find her. She gazed upon a lake of still water, reflecting the trees and sky like a mirror. It seemed nice, peaceful.   
  
She smiled as Jahmila joined her. "You okay?" he asked, slipping an arm around her shoulders.  
  
Savannah smiled again, snuggling close to him. "Just thinking," she said. She studied him, thinking of how darkly sexy he was, and how lucky she was to have him. She had forgiven him, melting as he explained why he'd come for her.  
  
But there was one thing she wanted to know. "When you were sent to protect me, did you know we were soulmates?" she asked.  
  
"I didn't," he said. "I knew there was something different about you and - "  
  
"Oh thanks a lot!" she snorted, insulted.  
  
"I mean different in a *good* way," he protested. "I could feel something in the air when we were together. I knew when we discovered what it was it would be something *big*."  
  
He had that right.  
  
"But," he added with a smile. "Being soulmates gives me more reason to protect you. We're together now and that's what counts."  
  
He was right. No one knew what was going to happen over the next few weeks, and those lucky enough to have found their soulmates, like her, were probably going to be spending ever spare minute they had with their other half, just in case...  
  
"You're right," she said in agreement. "Now kiss me."  
  
He did.   
  
THE END.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
